A Fairytale Like No Other
by catmilk
Summary: Based off the movie Penelope (2008), Molly Hooper has lived her whole life in seclusion; a family curse has bestowed her with the features of a pig only true love is able to break it. Will she ever find it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! This story comes from the movie Penelope (2008) if you haven't seen it you should! It's a cute movie. This is obviously an AU so not all the original characters know each other nor do they hold the same positions as they do in the series, but most of them do. _

_If you recognize the characters I don't own them._

_Feel free to review! Reviews are my motivation! Hopefully it helps me continue this story! (And all the others I'm currently writing)  
_

_I do hope you enjoy the story, I hope it isn't too weird._

* * *

Generations ago a Mister Thomas Hooper got himself in a bit of trouble, money problems to be exact. He owed a man by the name of Charles Blackwood a lot of money and he couldn't pay it off. Although, Thomas Hooper was a hard-working man who just happened to have a gambling problem, then something in his brain told him it would be a wonderful idea to woo over Charles Blackwood's daughter Janet and marry her. There was no way he could get harmed if he was Charles' son in law, the plan was brilliant.

Janet Blackwood wasn't one of the prettiest women in town; in fact she wasn't even tolerable. Thomas had a hard trouble falling in love with her when he didn't find her appealing, Janet on the other hand was smitten, he was the only man in town who ever paid her any attention and she was in love. Over the course of time they eventually became engaged, on the day of their wedding Thomas failed to show up, the idea of being forever bound to Janet was just too much to bare. In distraught, Janet Blackwood took her own life, and this upset Charles Blackwood. He hired a witch to place a curse on his family giving all the female Hooper's the features of a pig, to show everyone just how much of a filthy pig Thomas Hooper was, then he would know the feeling of having to see his daughters suffer. The curse wouldn't break off with true love's kiss, but if true love isn't mutual she will suffer the same consequences that poor Janet surmised to. Death, the Hooper girl will die upon laying her lips to a person who does not love her. Charles didn't believe in curses and proceeded with his life, getting married and having only sons. For generations to come the Hooper's all had boys, until Henry Hooper.

This is where Molly Hooper's story begins, all her life she's lived behind closed doors unable to leave for fear of embarrassing her family. Luckily for her, she rarely went bored, her family was wealthy since her father worked with the government, they built her own dream paradise inside their home, and there she became fascinated with learning, mostly science and medicine! If she ever got out she dreamed of becoming a Doctor someday. At the age of eighteen her mother hired a Miss Irene Adler, a very well known matchmaker to help her find suitors and potential true love. Everything went fine at first; some men would stick to the end getting to know her only behind a two-way mirror, once Molly thought they could bare the look of her she would reveal herself. Most of the times, the men would simply pass out and some would run. After they were caught they were sworn to secrecy, and that's how it's been for the last five years.

"Mum, I'm tired of all this... It's fine if I don't find anyone." she muttered.

"Molly, dear... I want you to be happ—"

"Then let me live my life!" she squeaked.

Maggie Hooper looked at her daughter sitting on the indoor swing they had built her years ago, Molly slowly swung back and forth, in the background she could hear the tapping of Irene on her mobile.

"Molly... You know I love you, but your condition... It's just... people aren't used to seeing girls with..."

"Don't be afraid to say it, mother. I have a snout! Don't call it a 'condition' it's the way I am... I don't care what people think." she said irritably.

She looked over at her mother before turning over to Irene and letting out a sigh, "Do we have any more...suitors?"

"As a matter of fact we have one left." She said in a chipper tone.

"What's his name?" she asked curiously.

"Sebastian Moran."

* * *

Henry Hooper listened to the footsteps coming from the room above; he let out a sigh as he thought about his daughter. His poor Molly, such a good girl, she didn't deserve any of this. He blamed his great-great-great-great- grandfather for that. All Henry wanted was to keep his daughter happy, but he also couldn't bare to see her get hurt, she was so innocent and fragile. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he began to sort out through his letters until he stopped at a nice parchment envelope, his name was written neatly on it. Henry's curiosity peaked and grabbed his letter opener to see what it said. Clear as day three neatly letters were written on the creamy parchment,

I.O.U

Henry's heart began to beat, it wasn't possible, he couldn't be back... Grabbing his coat he flung it over his shoulders and stuffed the parchment in his pocket. With that he grabbed his mobile and dialed a number.

"Ah, Henry, what do I owe this call?" said the voice from the other end.

"Mycroft, I need your help. I think there's someone after me and my family."

"Tell me."

Henry retold the story about finding the letter and its contents, the other end stayed silent and Henry almost feared that Mycroft hung up.

"So you think they're after her?"

"Possibly, they could use her as... leverage." Henry swallowed a lump at the thought of anyone getting his hands on his daughter and harming her, possibly even killing her for his stupid mistakes. He finally licked his dry lips,

"So will you help me?" he asked.

"I think there's someone who might be able to help, go to two-hundred and twenty-one B Baker street. I'm sure he'll assist you if you tell him your story, don't forget to mention your daughter."

And with that the line went dead, Henry frowned lightly and stuffed his mobile in his pocket, he headed out and slipped into the awaiting car, he gave the driver the address and off they went to Baker Street.

* * *

Henry waited patiently at the black colored door, an older woman opened the door and smiled,

"Hello there. Can I help you?"

Henry nodded and fidgeted slightly, "I uh... Yes. Mycroft sent me to—"

"Oh you must be here for Sherlock. He's upstairs."

Henry nodded his thanks as the woman let him in, he watched her enter her flat before heading up the stairs.

"Bored!" he heard a voice yell, followed by a series of gun shots. Henry stepped back hesitantly before hearing another voice.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! What did I tell you about shooting the wall!?"

"I'm bored, John!" roared the man back.

Henry walked over to the door and knocked, "See! That's probably Mrs. Hudson coming to complain about the noise."

"That's not , John. Don't be stupid."

The door opened to show a small sandy-haired man, his face was turned into a scowl before looking up at Henry and smiling, "Oh hello... I'm sorry who are you?"

Henry looked over his shoulder examining the interior of the flat, he spotted a taller dark haired man pacing around.

"Yes... I was sent by Mycroft I ne—"

"Get out!" said the dark-haired man.

"Sherlock! Don't be rude." retorted John.

"I don't care, John. Anyone sent by _Mycroft _is not welcomed here."

John let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, "What if it's important... This one can be interesting come on just give him a chance."

"Fine, you've got five minutes."

xXx

Henry told Sherlock and John the story about the letter and how he feared for his family's life, Sherlock snatched the letter from his hands and began examining it.

"Dull." he sighed, his blue (green?) eyes looked at Henry suddenly, "You're withholding something from us. Tell me."

"How di—"

"Tell me or I won't accept this case."

Henry fidgeted with his hands, "You're nervous." observed Sherlock, "This must be interesting then."

He sat across from him and watched him, Henry licked his lips nervously before speaking, "M-My daughter isn't...normal." he looked at him before he continued; "There's a possibility that whoever is after me could get a hold of her and... use her."

A grin spread across Sherlock's lips, "You know who this person is don't you?"

Henry nodded and looked at the pair, "Moriarty. His name is Jim Moriarty."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello readers! I finally finished up this chapter! I'm actually really pleased with the flow of the story I just love it when stories do that! Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to review!_

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" muttered Sebastian unhappily.

"Because, Seb. Her stupid father already knows what I look like." Scoffed Jim Moriarty.

"No, I mean _why_ are you making me do this."

Sebastian and Jim watched the Hooper manor from their car, Jim fumbled with Sebastian's tie while the larger man let out irritated sighs,

"I told you! He took someone from me and I want him back."

"Him?" he asked questionably.

Jim grinned and patted his cheek, "Yes, _him_ don't get jealous on me now. Save all that emotion into wooing whats her face... Speaking of her face, oh have I heard stories!" he said in amusement.

Sebastian let out a groan and covered his face, "I don't want to do this!" he whined.

"It's only for a while... Now shut the hell up and go in there."

* * *

Molly paced around the room and looked through the two way mirror at the empty sitting room, suddenly she spotted the door open and she perked up, Molly quickly sat down in front of the mirror just in time to see Irene escort a man in. Molly tilted her head in curiosity as she examined him, the man (Sebastian) was actually really handsome, sort of the man she saw in the telly, he was tall, or at least he seemed tall compared to Miss Adler and he was blonde, not to mention those very pretty green eyes. As soon as Irene exited the room Sebastian began pacing around nervously, Molly smiled and took a hold of the tiny microphone.

"Hello." she said in a friendly tone.

Sebastian jumped and looked around in surprise, "What the fu—"

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Sebastian continued to look around until in confusion, "A little." he admitted, "Where are you?" he asked.

The young girl giggled, "I'm in my room." she told him.

"And where is your room?"

His eyes settled on the mirror and he slowly walked up to it, Molly swallowed a nervous lump as he approached her. It was always this part that made Molly nervous, somehow she always felt exposed... as if they could see her. Even though she knew they couldn't, not unless she wanted them to see her.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked.

"I think you know why." she replied.

The two fell silent and she could see him shift uncomfortably, "You're name is Sebastian right?"

Sebastian grinned and nodded, "Yes, and yours is Molly. Molly Hooper." he stared at the glass for a while longer before running his hand through his blonde hair, "It's nice to meet you Molly Hooper."

"It's nice to meet you too." she replied shyly.

* * *

"Tell me, Henry." said Sherlock as he examined Mr. Hooper's office, "Do you have camera's around the house?"

Sherlock finally looked up from his magnifier and looked over to John and Henry. The older man sat on his desk chair while John leaned against the door way

"Of course we have cameras... We have to just in case..." he hesitated for a moment, "In case people come snooping around."

Sherlock nodded to himself before his eyes quickly settled to John, "John! Have Mr. Hooper here show you the camera footage to the outside of his home and his office, we need to see who's been here in the last twenty-four hours."

John nodded and looked at Henry, "Would that be alright with you, Mr. Hooper?" The older man nodded and got up, the two then exited the room leaving Sherlock alone.

This gave Sherlock time to do his own investigating, he looked around the room _no photographs of his family...no signs of having children let alone a daughter..._ Sherlock walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawers and nothing! _No, photographs at all through out the house...interesting. _Sherlock poked his head out in the hallway and looked at both ends of the hall. Sherlock quickly made his way to the opposite way they had entered and began checking through the rooms, he was beginning to wonder what exactly was going on, Mycroft didn't send him people unless they were hiding something interesting. Henry Hooper had mentioned his daughters condition, but hadn't exactly went into details and yet, Sherlock was curious. And when he got curious he went to extremes to find out answers, the consulting detective entered a sitting room, which seemed... odd. He could tell this room a few visitors since the place seemed to... clean. He entered the room and began looking around until his eyes settled on the huge mirror.

"Two way mirror, obviously." he said to himself, he walked over to the mirror and began examining it, before he could tap it he heard a voice that caused him to jump back.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the female voice.

Sherlock looked around the room and spotted an intercom in the corner of the room, a smirk appeared on his lips and he quickly turned to look at the mirror staring at his own reflection.

"The names Sherlock Holmes, and you must be Miss Molly Hooper."

* * *

Molly stared opened mouthed at the man on the other side of the mirror, how did he know her name? And what the hell was he doing here? Irene told her Sebastian was the last suitor on the list, a tap on the glass caused Molly to break out of thought. She leaned in to get a better look at the man... Sherlock. He was handsome and those eyes...

"Heterochromia!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock rose his brow, "Excuse me?"

"Heterochromia iridum, that's the condition you have it explains why your eyes are...different colors."

Sherlock stared blankly at the mirror and nodded, "Yes, very good. How did you know that?"

"I read about it." she said proudly.

"Do you do a lot of reading?" he replied.

"Oh yes, I have a lot of books to keep me occupied. I read about lots of things, mostly medicines and interesting deformities and conditions. I read about Heterochromia before, but I've never actually met someone with the condition... Do you mind leaning in a little for me? I'd really like to examine your eyes."

Sherlock's face went from confused to amused in a blink of an eye, he nodded slightly before leaning in giving Molly a better view,

"Wow, this is so fascinating, I wish I could get a better view." she breathed.

"Then why don't you come out?"

Molly chewed on her lip and shook her head, "That's... That's not possible. I'm sorry."

Sherlock moved away from the mirror and looked around Molly wondered what he was doing, "Tell me who you are." she suddenly said.

"I told you." he replied as he continued walking around the room, "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes, but why are you here? How did you find me?"

He settled in front of the book case that also happened to be one of the entrances to her room, Molly's heart began to thump loudly, he then looked over at the mirror and shrugged,

"I'm here at the request of your father." he said in a rather bored tone.

"M-My f-father?" she stuttered nervously.

"Yes, wants me to help him with something." he told her, "I'm a consulting detective."

"A consulting detective?" she asked questionably.

"Yes, the only one in the world! I made up the job." he said proudly.

Sherlock turned from the book case and walked over to the mirror, Molly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched him closely.

"That doesn't seem very impressive." she told him.

Sherlock smirked and stared at his reflection, "Well you've never seen me in my element." He looked at the wall next to the mirror and placed a hand lightly on the edge of the reflective glass, "Tell me." He began, "What on the other side of this mirror."

Molly perked up, no one had ever asked her that question, "My bedroom."

"Interesting." he muttered, "Why are you hiding? Your father... He mentioned you had a... condition of sorts."

Molly bit her lip, "I'm... Yes. Well, I suppose I do have a condition..."

"A condition usually means an illness... You don't sound very sick to me." he stated.

"I'm not...Listen... I think you should go."

"Why? I'm enjoying this chat, you're quite entertaining."

Molly smirked, "I highly doubt that. I'm actually really boring." she admitted.

"Well that's for me to figure out. I'll go, but I'll see you tomorrow... Well not _see _you since you're obviously to shy to reveal yourself... But I shall return."

Molly rose her brow and stared at the man on the other side, somehow it seemed like he was looking right at her and that caused Molly to blush.

"Y-You will?" she stuttered.

Sherlock nodded, "Until tomorrow, Molly Hooper." and with that Sherlock Holmes exited the sitting room.

* * *

Maggie and Irene stared opened mouthed at what they had just witness on the monitor,

"Who is that man?" whispered Maggie.

"I... I don't know..." replied Irene.

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know, but I will find out right now."

Irene pulled out her mobile and began tapping at it furiously, just then the door opened and in came Henry and a man Maggie had never met before.

"Oh, darling. I didn't know you were in here... This is John Watson, he and another man, Sherlock Holmes are assisting me with—"

"Extra security!" chimed John, "Just making sure everything's safe for you and your family."

Maggie shook his hand and eyes him curiously, "Tell me Mr. Watson, is Mr. Holmes tall? Dark- haired? Looks like he needs some time in the sun?"

"Yes why?" he asked curiously.

Maggie shrugged and got up, "No reason. No reason at all. Come along, Irene. I'm in the mood for some tea."

The woman looked up from her phone and nodded, clearly understanding the situation, both women exited the monitor room and began walking down the hall,

"What are you planning, Maggie." said Irene curiously.

"What on Earth makes you think I'm planning something?" she replied innocently.

"You know you _should _let Sebastian have a chance, I don't know how I feel about this Sherlock—"

"What makes you think I'm not giving her a chance with Mr. Moran? Sherlock could always be a friend, my daughter deserves a friend ." said Maggie innocently.

Irene rolled her eyes, "You can't fool me, Maggie. I know what you're up to."

Maggie Hooper let out a soft laugh and shrugged in defeat, "I don't see why she can't have two choices, it's time my daughter got to live a little don't you agree?"

"Oh this is going to bite us in the arse, I just know it." replied Irene with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello readers! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! I was a little afraid people would thinks this story is a little... strange. Anyways, I'm glad I have chapter 3 written up for your enjoyment. Anyways, feel free to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks to all of you who have done all those things, I like you all very much. Oh! Also, before I forget, this chapter was getting a little long so I cut it short, sorry if it ends weird. _

* * *

They had spoken for a bit but, Molly was already so fascinated by him, the young girl paced around her room, accidentally knocking some of her medical books over, Molly let out a sigh and bent over to pick them up. Just then her mother entered her room with a tray containing her breakfast.

"Oh well you're up early." she said in a chipper tone.

Molly set her books on her desk and smiled, "Yes, I'm very excited about today." she told her.

"Is it because of that Sherlock boy?" said her mum asked as she guided Molly to the couch, once she sat down her mum took the lid off her breakfast and urged her daughter to eat.

"Yes, he's part of the reas**— **Wait... how...?"

"Molly we're here to keep you safe don't think we don't know who comes in and out of that room. We saw you two talking yesterday, he's working with your father...helping with extra security. He has a friend, a John Watson... He seems friendly."

Molly picked at her food and shrugged, "Sherlock seems interesting... He said he'd come visit today."

She grabbed her orange juice and took a small sip of it, just then there was a knock on the door and Irene popped her head in, "Mr. Moran will be here at noon." she informed them

* * *

"And that's how I won first place in the marathon." chimed Sebastian proudly.

Molly sat on her chair doodling absent minded on the small notepad in front of her, for the past hour Sebastian had told her (more like bragged) about his success in school and generally in life. The young girl looked up and rose her brow,

"Wait... So you pushed that boy out of the way?" Sebastian nodded happily, "Isn't that cheating?"

His face fell and Molly automatically felt bad, "It's... not cheating." he retorted, "He had no chance of winning anyways, he was to weak."

"And who are you to judge him for that?" she replied, Molly didn't realize she sounded a little defensive.

"I'm not weak." he hissed under his breath.

"I never said you were."

"You implied it." he interrupted.

Molly made a face and watched him pace around the room, "The boy was weird, no one would have liked it if he won."

"And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Because the boy was a freak!"

The room went quiet on both ends, she couldn't believe what he had said... Molly then realized that Sebastian Moran was sort of a jerk, "That's not very nice..." she began.

"I didn't mean it... like that." he said quickly.

"Sebastian..."

"...Honestly Molly, you must think I'm a jerk... I wouldn't just call someone a freak..."

"...Sebastian."

"... I mean don't think I'd call _you _a freak or anything. Because I wouldn't I swear!"

Molly let out a sigh, "Sebastian, are you done?"

The blonde haired man looked at the mirror and nodded, "Yes."

"Good... Listen I'm sure you didn't mean it that way, it's alright... I'm not offended or anything."

Sebastian nodded and gave her a dazzling smile, "Good."

The two soon went back to talking, Sebastian talked about his childhood and how his mum and dad always made him go to stupid parties, Molly envied that she had never gone to a party or even gone outside... Except once, but she was quickly dragged back inside. Molly soon got the chance to talk a little about herself, she told him about a few experiments she was performing, but he seemed uninterested. Molly would see his expression change suddenly Sebastian looked so... bored. Once Sebastian had gone, Molly went to the little lab in one corner of her room where she kept all her experiments, and began flipping through her notes.

"Maybe I'm just not that interesting..." she muttered.

She let out a sigh and tossed her notes on the table, she heard a knock on her door and in came her mother with tea, trailing behind her mum came her cat Toby who settled on the couch.

"How did it go, sweetheart?" she asked her causally.

Molly flopped on the couch beside Toby and let out a sigh, "Horrible." she muttered.

"Aw, talk to me."

"It's just... Sebastian and I don't seem to have anything in common. He doesn't seem that interesting in what I have to say..." she began.

"Well... What do you usually talk about with him?"

Her mother handed her a cup of tea and Molly smiled her thanks, "My experiments and things I've read about..."

"Honey, you need to understand that not everyone is interested in those things..."

"But I am." she replied softly, "Why can't people appreciate what I like? Whenever he talks about his life I always give him my full attention, even if it doesn't interest me but he could at _least _pretend to be interested."

Molly pouted lightly she hated sounding so childish especially about silly things like this, she heard her mother let out a sigh and rubbed her arm in comfort, "That's just how some people are." Her mother stood up and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something in common soon." Her mother exited the room leaving Molly to her thoughts.

"She's... not very good with advice is she?" she told the cat who just stared at her blankly; Molly let out a sigh and took a sip of her tea.

"Right.." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Please don't make me go back!" groaned Sebastian.

The tall blonde paced around the flat while Jim sat on the couch watching him lazily, "You have to keep going the point is to make her fall in love with you, how fucking hard can that be?" he muttered.

"She's just... so boring! I don't know how to make her fall in love with me."

"Really? You don't know how to make her fall in love with you? It's the easiest thing ever! All girls are the same; they just want someone to be sweet to them. You know make them blush compliment her a little. The works!"

"How can I bloody compliment her if I don't know what she looks like?"

Jim chuckled and got up from the couch, he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some wine, "Well... What does she talk about?" he asked him curiously.

"I don't know... Some weird science shit... She's fucking weird."

"Well compliment her on her..._science shit._ I'm sure she'll be pleased with that... Listen don't fuck this up! If you do I swear to God I will skin you."

Sebastian sat on the couch and placed his hands over his face, "Why couldn't you hire someone to do this."

"Aren't I paying you?" replied Jim with a hint of irritation

"You pay me to kill people for you."

"I'm still paying you." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Sebastian let out a sigh of defeat and stood up, "I'm going to go shower." he muttered.

Jim settled on the couch and turned on the telly, "Have fun!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Mr. Holmes! Mr. Watson! Please, do come in."

Sherlock and John shuffled into the office, the older man stood up and walked over to greet them, "Have you found anything from the footage?" he asked them curiously. John was the one to speak first,

"We reviewed the footage and whoever left that note did so sometime around one in the morning, your security cameras didn't capture anything useful in the dark so... we couldn't see anything. The note was put among the letters and delivered to your desk by one of your workers."

Mr. Hooper nodded as he processed the new information, "So what are we going to do?" he asked him curiously.

"Tell me, Mr. Hooper has there been any new people in your home lately? Anyone suspicious?" asked Sherlock curiously.

Mr. Hooper shook his head and leaned back against his desk, "No... There is someone my daughter has started talked to..."

Sherlock perked up at the mention of Molly, "Your daughter?"

"Yes, my wife... silly thing has started this matchmaking thing for her. I think it's completely absurd, but it keeps them both occupied."

"Can you please call your wife in here, I'd really like to ask her a few question." said Sherlock calmly.

xXx

They waited in the office for Mrs. Hooper; Sherlock impatiently tapped his fingers against his jaw and looked up when he heard the door open. Mrs. Hooper was an attractive enough woman, she was far to short with brown shoulder length hair. Her eyes immediately settled on Sherlock and a grin tugged the corners of her lips,

"I was told you wanted to talk to me, Mr. Holmes." she told him.

Sherlock nodded and stood up to his full length towering over , "You're a tall one aren't you?"

Sherlock ignored her and began pacing around the room, "I need you to tell me about this man you're letting your daughter talk to."

"Sebastian Moran?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock nodded and stopped in front of her, "Well I don't know much except he comes from a very wealthy family. If you want to know more you'd have to talk to Miss Adler she's the one who... books the men."

"And where is this _Miss Adler_?" he replied.

"Oh I gave her an early day... You could always go talk to my daughter." she urged.

Sherlock locked eyes with Maggie, he could see a glint of amusement in her eyes and Sherlock knew she knew about his visit,

"I think that's a good idea." he confirmed.

"You do?" said John suddenly.

"Yes! Who else that the woman this Sebastian fellow is trying to impress. I'm sure he's made a few slip ups or two."

Mrs. Hooper motioned Sherlock to follow and Sherlock complied, once he heard John begin walking he turned over to look at him.

"I'm doing this alone." without another word he exited the office.

* * *

Molly examined her sample in her microscope she would occasionally scribble a few notes and mutter to herself about her findings. As she walked over to put her next experiment in the tiny incubator she heard voices coming from the small sitting room, she immediately recognized the baritone voice and turned around quickly, nearly dropping her sample.

Molly walked over to her chair and pushed Toby off, the cat gave her a glare before settling on the couch and curling up. Molly watched as her mum grinned widely and closed the door. Sherlock walked around the room before turning on his heel and looking at the mirror,

"I know you're there." he said.

Molly bit her lip nervously and picked up the microphone, "How could you possibly know I was here?"

"You think too loud."

"I... think... to loud?" she giggled which caused him to raise a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"You." she replied between giggles.

Sherlock smirked and settled in front of the mirror, Molly stopped giggling and stared at him the two remained silent before Molly let out a sigh,

"How's —" she began

"Tell me about Sebastian Moran." he told her.

"Why?"

"Your parents mentioned him and I'm curious." he said with a shrug.

Molly told him whatever she knew about Sebastian towards the end Sherlock let out a scoff, "Boring."

"Tell me about it..." she muttered, a thought suddenly came into her mind, "Tell me, Sherlock. What do you think about experiments?"

Molly saw his eyes light up before clearing his throat, "I like them very much."

Molly smiled, "That's what I thought." she replied in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I finally got around to writing this chapter, I re-watched the movie for some inspiration, some scenes might sound familiar!_

_Thank you to all of those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! You're all the reason I'm continuing my strange little story, so thank you :)  
_

* * *

The more she got to know him the more she was intrigue, Sherlock Holmes wasn't like any ordinary man she had met, he was a man of logic and adventure and she was fascinated with the stories he told her about cases and how he and his friend, John would chase down criminals or find missing people, sometimes they even retrieved stolen pieces of art and jewelry, she found herself wanting to live an exciting life like his. The two sat across from each other (with a two-way mirror in between) playing a less intense game of chess.

"You're cheating!" scowled Molly as Sherlock moved one of his chess pieces over the board.

Sherlock smirked and shrugged, "I can assure you that I am not cheating. I did tell you I wasn't going to go easy on you." he replied.

Molly laughed before shaking her head, "That's unfair! I know you're cheating! You... You cheater!" she accused playfully.

Sherlock chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, "So tell me… if you were to have any career what would it be?"

Sherlock had a way of sneaking questions when they did activities together; he had asked her for her whole life story while asking for advice on an experiment. Molly stared at the chess board on the other side of the mirror before her eyes roamed over to Sherlock's face, "I've always wanted to study pathology, I mean... I just**... **Find it fascinating."

The dark-haired man rose his brow, "Well that's certainly something new, but it fits you." he admitted.

"Does it?"

Sherlock remained quiet before speaking again, "So you've never left this house? You've never gone to a restaurant? Or a **—**"

"Park." she finished.

"I could take you; we can go to the park right now, if you want."

Molly stared at him before letting out a sigh a part of her wanted to yank her bedroom door open and go out and explore the world, but she couldn't...

"Maybe later." she said in a meek tone.

Sherlock let out a low groan, "What are you waiting for, Molly?" he banged on the mirror causing her to jerk up, "Tell me, Molly! What are you waiting for!?"

Molly watched his expression change, his hand flattened against the mirror and Molly immediately placed hers in the same spot, "Forgive me." he muttered. He stared at his hand but didn't move it, Molly wondered if she knew hers was on the other sides, "To be honest, you're not missing much out there."

"You're just trying to make me feel better about myself." she replied.

Sherlock laughed and shook his head, "The world can be a cruel place." he said in a more somberly tone.

"Maybe the world isn't ready for a person like me then." she said after a while.

The detective looked up and it felt as if he were staring into her soul, and that caused her to hold her breath, "I think it _is _ready for a person like you, the world just doesn't deserve it."

Molly moved her hand away from the mirror and looked down at her lap, how was she supposed to reply to that? What could she possibly say to him? What if she did attempt to leave and she became a huge joke to the world? Her mum had always told her that it only took one picture, one picture out in the media and she would become the punch line to everyone's jokes...

"You're afraid." he told her suddenly.

Molly looked up and nodded, "I am." She admitted, "I'm afraid I'll be seen as different as a... freak." she whispered.

Sherlock gave her a look, Molly couldn't quite put a finger on it was it pity? Or maybe even sympathy? It was a look he had never seen on him (or anyone) before, but it quickly disappeared, he then looked down at the ground.

"Molly..." he began.

The young brunette bit her lip nervously and let out a breath, Sherlock seemed to be having a sort of... internal debate with himself before letting out a sigh and staring at the mirror.

"You should try it." he finally said.

"...Try what?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Going out, don't be afraid to try it."

They remained silent, Molly thought about his words and maybe he was right, maybe once she came out people would somehow accept her... But there was still that fear in the back of her head that made her think about the negative, once she went out they would make fun of her and call her names... Could she risk that? Would anyone ever see her as anything other than a pig faced girl? Finally she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her long brown hair,

"I bet you play an instrument." she said suddenly.

Sherlock pressed his lips together and nodded, "I do." he confirmed.

"I knew it! With those hands, I didn't doubt it one bit. What do you play?" she asked curiously.

"Care to take a guess?"

"I don't guess." she mocked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Tell me what you think then."

Molly stared at him and nodded, "Ok, bring your hands closer."

He did as he was told and hovered his hands over the mirror, Molly observed his calloused hands and tiny white scars, and she finally cleared her throat,

"You play a stringed instrument." She declared.

"Very good." he urged her on and Molly bit her lips nervously.

"The guitar?"

"Try again."

Alright, so not the guitar, the young girl continued to observe his hands, "The cello?"

Sherlock rose his brow and Molly giggled, "Think smaller."

"The violin!? You play the violin!"

Sherlock nodded and put his hands down, "Oh what a lovely instrument." she breathed

"You play the piano don't you?"

Sherlock pointed at the piano behind him in the sitting room, "Yes, I'm not very good at it." she confessed, "Maybe one day you can play for me? The violin, I mean."

"Only if you play for me." he told her.

"Not even as a birthday gift to me? It's next week you know." she said in a playful tone.

Sherlock suddenly chuckled and stood up, "I'll think about it, but for now I have to go, but I'll be back."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

He gave her a wink before stepping out of the room, a blush crept on Molly's cheeks and she felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach, could it be that Molly... No, impossible.

* * *

Sherlock wrote down notes on the sheet paper after he was satisfied with what he had down, he would pick up his violin and bow and begin playing, his fingers danced around the strings and his bow moved swiftly up and down, Sherlock was pleased with the soft tune that came out of the instrument, he believed it described Molly's personally quite well and he was sure she'd love her birthday gift.

"Writing something new?" said John as he entered the flat with a handful of groceries.

Sherlock stopped playing briefly and grunted a response before beginning once more, he kept John in sight and watched him sit in his chair before turning to stare at him.

"So about the Hooper case." he said suddenly.

"What about it?" replied Sherlock in a bored tone.

"Have you gotten anything out of the daughter? You've talked to her an awful lot for the past few weeks; it shouldn't take you this long."

"Well it's a little difficult to deduce when you can't see the person." he muttered in response.

John looked at him, "Do you even ask her about Moran at all?"

Sherlock remained quiet, but stopped playing only long enough to scribble down a few more notes, "You don't do you? Sherlock! We're on a case**—**"

"Yes, I am well aware of that." He interrupted.

He placed his violin under his chin and began playing, "Why are you doing this?"

Sherlock let out a sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." muttered John, "I just don't want this... whatever this is to become a distraction for you."

"I don't get distracted."

"...Right."

Without another word John stood up and walked to the kitchen to unpack the groceries, meanwhile, Sherlock continued working on his piece for Molly. He didn't know what John was implying by _distraction_, Molly wasn't a distraction, she was someone who Sherlock enjoyed talking to, she wasn't as irritating as half the people he had to deal with, she was breath of fresh air and he... liked her. He could be himself around her and he appreciated that he could talk to her without having to deal with stupid answers, in a way she was sort of like John, only a slightly better version of him. Sherlock smirked to himself as he continued with the soft melody, he knew that Molly would be pleased with the piece he was composing and he was looking forward to her reaction.

* * *

Molly watched Sebastian pace around the room, the man seemed particularly frustrated today. Molly sat and watched him; she didn't find it necessary to ask him what wrong from what she had learned from him was that no matter what he would tell her exactly what was on his mind, even if it hurt her feelings.

"Don't you get bored!?" he sighed in frustration, "I don't think I could stay locked up in a room all damn day."

"Well I'm not locked up, my door is open..." she muttered.

"Then why don't you leave!?"

"I don't want to..."

"That's so boring." he replied.

"I'm a boring person."

"No shit." he whispered, but Molly heard, "All I'm saying is... Don't let your parents control your life you don't want to end up like them."

Molly frowned and let out a huff of air, "Excuse me? You don't know me or my parents."

"You're mum is constantly trying to find you suitors, do you really want to end up like her?" He scoffed.

"She does that because she cares!"

"...And your dad, what exactly does he do? He part of the government, I bet he just sits on his lazy arse and**—**"

"Get out." she said in a stern tone.

Sebastian looked up in surprise and frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get. Out." She hissed.

Molly walked over to the wall and pressed a button, a few seconds later two men entered the sitting room each taking one of Sebastian's arms,

"Unhand me!" he roared, he nudged the men out of his grasp and fixed his suit, "You know what? Fuck you, Molly Hooper! You're a boring freak! And you're going to end up alone!"

He stalked out of the room, the guards following him closely behind. Molly stared blankly at the empty sitting room and let out a sigh before turning on her heel and walking to the swing in the middle of the room, she sat down and began pushing her body until the momentum caused her to start moving, Irene and her mother found her like that when they entered the room.

"I'm _soo _sorry, Molly!" said Irene in an apologetic tone.

"No more." she told her.

"I'm sorry?"

"No more suitors. I'm tired."

Her mother stepped forward, "Molly, honey, are you sure?"

Molly stopped swinging and looked up at the pair, "I'm sure."

"What about Mr. Holmes?" intervened Irene.

Molly blinked and pursed her lips with everything that happened she had almost forgotten about him, she looked down at the hardwood floor and bit her lip, she had stopped trying to figure out her feelings for Sherlock, "He's not a suitor..." she said carefully, "He's a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello wonderful readers! This chapter was hard to write, I had to keep re-writing a lot of it because I didn't know how I wanted this to go about. It absolutely wrecked me because I ship these two so hard. I promise it'll get better, but for now let us all hug and sob miserably.  
_

_Thanks to: **Chloeva, BookNerd01,MorbidbyDefault, Freewaygirl, and Guest. **_

_For commenting on my last chapter, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! And yes, Molly kicking Seb out was a good choice, but that doesn't mean we won't be seeing him again. I'm also happy that this story is encouraging people to watch the actual film! It's such a cute story and you'll see why I just had to make a Sherlolly version of it._

_Well enough rambling, enjoy the chapter! _

_Oh also! Here's some shameless self promoting, feel free to follow me on tumblr! _

_**moriar-tee** on tumblr yooo.  
_

* * *

Sherlock hurried John out of the flat and into a cab in a matter of minutes, he clutched onto his violin case and a folder containing his finished song. He gave the driver the address to the Hooper estate and stared out the window as they began moving.

"Why are you bringing your violin?" asked John curiously.

Sherlock glanced at him and shrugged, "Molly wanted me to play her a song... as a birthday present."

A shit-eating grin appeared on his face causing Sherlock to let out a sigh, "You fancy Molly Hooper." he said smugly.

"I do not!" he retorted in a childish manner.

John crinkled his nose in amusement before letting out a chuckle, "Yes you do! It all makes sense now."

"What does?" he replied in a banal tone.

"You're behavior."

"What about it?"

John shifted his body to fully face Sherlock before speaking, "You seem calmer and less of an arse. At first I thought it was the case, maybe it was keeping you distracted, I never thought... It would be Molly Hooper who was causing this. I mean for bloody sake you wrote her a song! You fancy her!" he concluded.

Sherlock let out a scoff and turned his head to look at him, "I do not fancy Molly Hooper."

"Are you sure?"

Sherlock pressed his lips together and began to think, did he like Molly? That was an obvious yes, of course he liked her, but he wasn't sure if his emotions went beyond that. He eyed John suddenly, he was patiently awaiting his answer, but he didn't know what to say, that was a new one for him.

"I..." he began, "I don't know." he admitted.

"You don't know?" replied John carefully.

He must have seen something in Sherlock's face that made him realize he was being serious, the ex-army doctor let out a sigh and nodded, "Well how do you feel when you're near her?" he began.

Sherlock looked down at his lap and shrugged, "I feel...content. I find myself enjoying my time with her, I look forward to it. She's a very intelligent person and I don't find myself getting bored when I talk to her."

"What about when you're away from her?" asked John curiously, there was no hint of teasing in his voice.

"I feel..." Sherlock made a face before shaking his head and letting out a frustrating groan, "I can't get her out of me head!" he said suddenly, "I constantly think about her, wondering what she's thinking or what she would think of this or that. It's pathetic, I'm pathetic." he snapped.

John blinked and grinned, "Sherlock... That sounds like love to me."

"I don't _love_, John." he sneered defensively.

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, mate. You..." he turned to look at him and patted his shoulder, "Should tell her how you feel."

"What if her feelings aren't the same?" he said suddenly.

John pulled out his wallet and gave the driver a few notes, "It doesn't hurt to try."

He stepped out the cab and began walking towards the gated door, leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts. After a few seconds the cab driver cleared his throat and Sherlock snapped his head up.

"Are you gonna get out, mate?"

Sherlock grunted and exited the cab, and quickly made his way to John's side.

* * *

Molly sat on her tiny couch reading her well-worn out copy of _The Little Prince_ she stoked a purring Toby softly as she read over the familiar words, suddenly she heard a soft tune begin playing. Molly looked up from her book and listened to the soft melody play out, it was beautiful and unlike anything she had ever heard before. She finally stood up and followed the sound of the music until she stopped in front of the two-way mirror, where she found the source of the music.

Molly watched as Sherlock's nimble fingers expertly flowing over the strings and Molly was mesmerized. Mesmerized by the way he moved, the way his face seemed so concentrated and peaceful, she could clearly see and hear that this man was an expert at the violin and the fact that he was playing for made her feel warm inside. And there was that feeling again, that feeling in the pit of her stomach, why did it scare her so much? This feeling was so unfamiliar, yet so familiar to her. If she were describe her feelings they would fit those she had read it in countless books did she dare say it outloud?

"Love." she whispered to herself.

Could it be that Molly Hooper had fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes? All her countless suitors and never had she felt this with any of them, she almost found it amusing that the one man who had come into her life with no intentions of _wooing_ her ended up being the one she fell for. But did he feel the same? If he did he wouldn't love her after he saw her... No, he'd find her repulsing and he would leave, just like all the others. But what if he didn't run? What if he was indeed different? Would he accept her and her facial deformity? There was only one way to find out, with a deep breath Molly walked over to the small door that led to the sitting room and stared at it. She could still hear Sherlock playing and wondered if he even knew she was there... Of course he did, Sherlock always knew. With one final push of encouragement Molly placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it open.

* * *

Sherlock played Molly's song with all the emotion he could possibly put into it, in his own way it was his idea of showing her how he felt about her. The melody was calm almost like a lullaby, it described his feelings for Molly perfectly and he hoped she would see it. Who knew maybe she felt the same way, Sherlock did think about the fact that he had never laid an eye on her, but did he care? It wasn't like he couldn't love someone he had never seen before, he hadn't fallen in love with her appearance he had fallen in love with her personality with her brain. He tried to calm his mind while he played, he knew Molly was watching, but he remained focused. He closed his eyes and let the music consume him; once the song was over he remained in the same position,

"That was lovely; you should teach me how to play someday." Said a voice behind him.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he quickly spun around, he was greeted by a petite woman with long brown hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. His eyes settled on her face, she had big brown eyes and thin lips and the nose of a...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she murmured nervously.

Sherlock closed his mouth and blinked, why couldn't he say anything? Dammit Sherlock say something! He watched as her expression changed from scared, to nervous and then... oh no. She looked sad now; he could see the sadness and the disappointment in her face.

"I knew this was a mistake." she whispered sadly.

He could see tears forming on her face and Sherlock still couldn't find any words, the petite girl in front of him turned around a wiped her tears with her sleeve, "Get out."

"M-Molly." he finally managed to stutter, but it was too late.

"I knew it, I knew it..." she muttered to herself.

Without a warning she dashed back into the door that was so cleverly disguised into a bookshelf and shut it behind her. He didn't know what had gotten into him until he found himself in front of the bookcase.

"Molly! Open the door!" he said out loud.

He could hear her crying on the other side, "Go away, Sherlock! I'm repulsive!"

"Molly!"

"Go!"

He heard the door behind him and a pair of men came in and gave him a look, "If she wants you out then you have to leave."

Sherlock ran his hand through his dark curls and nodded, he went over to get his violin, but left the sheet music containing her song on top of her piano, he looked over at the two-way mirror not knowing if she was watching him or not and gave a sad look.

"Happy birthday, Molly."

Sherlock stalked out of the sitting room and made his way down the hall, "John!" he roared.

John emerged from the kitchen and his eyes immediately fell on the men escorting Sherlock out, he suddenly gave his friend a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"We're leaving."

"But, what happened?" he repeated.

Just then a Mrs. Hooper and who he presumed was Miss Adler, came rushing over to his side.

"Please, Mr. Holmes." begged Mrs. Hooper, "Let me go talk to her."

Sherlock gave her a solemn look and shook his head, "She has made it clear that she no longer wishes to see me."

Mrs. Hooper opened her mouth to respond but Sherlock cut her off, "Goodbye, Mrs. Hooper. I apologize for any inconveniences I might have caused."

Without another word, Sherlock Holmes exited the Hooper household with an unfamiliar pain in his chest, what was it? Oh yes, heartache. Sherlock Holmes was heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone's having a fun Halloween! This chapter's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer! The last chapter was a little sad wasn't it!? Poor Molly...Poor Sherlock! My babies! I don't like seeing them sad_

**_Thanks to CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen ,Chloeva, MorbidbyDefault, Freewaygirl, Treklocked Asgardian, and Lucy_**_ for reviewing my last you Cloud for the comment! I really wanted to incorporate music into the plot since in the movie instruments were kind of the key point on how she revealed herself, I wanted to do something similar since I thought it was brilliantly done in the film.  
_

_Don't worry my little Sherlollians, our babies will be together soon enough._

* * *

"It's been three days, sweetheart." said Mr. Hooper.

The older man rubbed her back as she laid on the bed, "You should try talking getting in contact with him"

"He doesn't like me." she muttered into the pillow.

"You don't know that, Molly." said her mother from the other side of her bed.

"I saw it in his face."

"He didn't run from you." she stated, "You were the one who ran from him."

Molly sat up and wiped her tears, ever since her dispute with Sherlock she felt horrible. She replayed the scene over and over in her head and she had come up with thousands of scenarios, but everything always ended with the look Sherlock gave when he was leaving. He looked so sad... and she would never forget that face. After he had left she locked herself up in her room refusing to see anyone, if hunger hadn't struck her she would have stayed in her room forever.

"It doesn't matter now." she told her parents, "He probably won't be coming around anymore."

Her mother turned to look at her father, but her father shook his head, "I'm afraid she's right, he's been sending Mr. Watson over to help me with my case."

Her mother let out a sigh, "Well I don't know what to tell you, Molly. You refuse to see any more suitors and you're turning twenty-three in a few days..." she stood up and patted her knee, "I don't know what to tell you." she repeated.

With that her mother exited her room leaving her father and her alone, "Don't listen to her." he said softly, "It's your life, darling. We just want you happy."

He stood up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, her father's kisses always made her feel like a child again seeking comfort after an argument with her mother, he seemed to always know how to make her feel better.

After her father had left her, Molly paced around the room and muttered to herself, she replayed conversations she had with Sherlock in her head over and over until she felt a headache begin. The young brunette slumped in the chair in front of the mirror and let out a groan,

"What am I doing with my life?" she muttered to herself.

She was turning twenty-three in three days and yet she felt as if she hadn't lived her life, her life consisted in talking to men who had no interest in her and then scaring them with her horrible appearance, it was frustrating and exhausting. Her eyes roamed the sitting room where she once used to see Sherlock pacing around and sharing his thoughts with her, oh how she missed him... Her eyes settled on the sheet music on top of the piano and she slowly stood up and walked over to the other room. Molly picked up the sheet music and scanned it over with her eyes, she could hear the song playing in her head and she quickly dashed into her room to transpose the notes so she could play it in the piano.

xXx

The soft melody didn't sound as lovely as it did in the violin, maybe it was because Sherlock wasn't playing it? Molly continued to play the song while her mind drifted, what was she going to do now? She'd already spent half her life locked up in her home... Maybe that was what was wrong! She needed to get out of here! Live her own life! Molly stopped playing and stood up,

"That's what I have to do!" she exclaimed happily, "I need to leave!"

But how was she going to do that? It wasn't like she could simply just walk out of her house out the front door... She had to be careful, she had to sneak out, it was worth a try. The young girl hurried into her room and grabbed one of her coats, she buttoned it up and hurried downstairs where she spotted her mother's purse hanging on the peg , Molly then quickly snatched her credit card and grabbed her scarf, money was something she needed in the outside world right? And she couldn't let people see her face that was the point of having her locked up in the first place...As she came closer to the kitchen she could hear her mother and father talking, but she didn't really pay attention to what they were saying,

"Molly?" she heard her mother's voice, "Is that you?"

Molly stopped in the kitchen and licked her lips nervously, "Uh... Yeah! I was just going to make some tea!"

"Oh, alright, honey."

She stood there until she heard her parents resume with their conversation, she quickly wrapped her scarf over her neck making sure to cover her nose and dashed out of the house into the cool London air.

* * *

John entered the flat and let out a sigh as he spotted Sherlock slumped over the couch, the consulting detective hadn't eaten or slept in three days all he did was mope around the house and let out annoying breathy sighs and John was bloody tired.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

He walked over to his friend and poked him in his arm, "Leave me alone." he mumbled into the pillow.

"No, I will not leave you alone." he hissed, "Get up! I'm sick and tired of seeing you like this, Sherlock."

"Why do you care...?"

"Because you're my bloody friend! And I can obviously see that the whole Molly ordeal really hurt you."

Sherlock suddenly got up and glared at him, "Do you have the file?" he said suddenly.

John nodded and handed him the files for the Hooper case, Sherlock snatched them and stood up to his full height and began pacing as he read over the paperwork.

"No, no, no... This is unacceptable." he threw the file on the table and John let out a sigh.

"Well maybe if you actually went to look at the evidence yourself..." he muttered.

"I refuse to go back."

John shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fine, do whatever you want, but please stop moping! It's driving me insane! Also, please eat something."

Sherlock suddenly turned around to stare at the door, as if on cue the door swung open and in came Mr. and Mrs. Hooper.

"You!" screeched Mrs. Hooper, she rushed over to Sherlock and jabbed her finger on his chest, Sherlock seemed unfazed with this action, "Because of you my poor daughter has gone missing!"

She clutched onto a handkerchief and began sobbing; Mr. Hooper came to her side and patted her, "Now, now, darling. We don't know if she's missing..."

"SHE RAN AWAY!" wailed Mrs. Hooper.

Mr. Hooper gave them all an apologetic look, John noticed something in Sherlock's eyes, "Tell me what happened." he said in a serious tone.

Mr. Hooper re-told the story and Sherlock listened intensely, John had never seen him like this, his jaw clench as he told him how distraught Molly had been the days following their exchange, he seemed... guilty, sad almost (well that was new).

"I'll look for her." he said suddenly.

"You will?" said Mr. Hooper.

Sherlock nodded, "You may go. You two will just slow me down; I'll keep you updated on your daughter's whereabouts."

The couple nodded and left the flat, John watched the consulting detective stride to his bedroom to change, a couple of minutes later he came out in a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt, he went up to grab his coat and scarf from the peg and gave John a look, before exiting the flat.

"Oh Sherlock..." murmured John to himself before trailing behind his annoying friend, once the ex-army doctor caught up to him he gave him a concerned look,

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked curiously.

Sherlock glanced down at him for a brief moment before raising his hand to hail a taxi, "Sherlock." said John in a stern tone, but before he could utter another word Sherlock interrupted,

"Of course I know, John. I always know."

"Ok, well can you tell me? I don't know..."

The taxi pulled up in front of them and Sherlock climbed in, John followed behind him and shut the door behind them.

"So where are we going?"

Sherlock smirked and looked over to the driver, "We're going to the park."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! I've been gone a while! Did you miss me!? I've been having terrible writer's block and it's been killing me! I hope you like this chapter at least a little! Molly makes a new friend! Yay! Friend!_

_Thanks to all of you that are sticking around to see this to the end! It's because of all of you that I continue! _

* * *

Molly sat down on one of the benches besides an elderly couple who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her, she reached into a paper bag where she tore a few pieces of bread and threw them in the water, she watched the ducks swarm around the food and giggled. It was the second day of being on her own and she absolutely loved it! Her first night had been a little difficult, she had gotten lost a few times, but thanks to some surprisingly kind people she had found a hotel not too far from the park. She did wonder about her parents, perhaps she should give them a call later, they were probably worried sick. As she watched the ducks she heard leaves crunching behind her, someone was coming...

"Excuse me?" said a male voice.

Molly turned around and her eyes went wide, she recognized the man she had seen in countless footage around her house, John Watson. She remained quiet as the man came into view; he looked over at her and the elderly couple, clearly thinking they were all together.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen a girl around here?"

John stood there and waited, once Molly realized the elderly couple weren't going to talk she let out a sigh, "Sorry, they... don't talk much. What does this girl look like?" she asked him curiously.

John rubbed the back his neck awkwardly, "Well... She's uh..."

"Don't you know?" she commented innocently.

"Well... I have a general description."

"A 'general' description isn't very helpful." she said innocently.

"...Right." he said with a light blush, "Sorry to bother you and... your grandparents."

With that John Watson walked away, Molly watched him cautiously until he was no longer in view before letting out a sigh, Sherlock obviously hadn't told his friend about her…condition, Molly turned over to the elderly couple and nodded her thanks she suspected they didn't speak the language, but that didn't matter now, she needed to get out of here. If John Watson was around she was sure Sherlock wasn't far behind and unlike John, Sherlock _knew _what she looked like.

As she hurried out of the park and she could have sworn she spotted Sherlock in the corner of her eye and that only made her panic more, she had to get as far away from the park as she could. Molly spotted a pub and quickly entered, this was the last place anyone would come looking for her. She knew if they found her she'd be forced to go back home and forced into the same old life she was tired of, she had gotten a taste of freedom and now that was all she wanted.

xXx

Molly sat on one of the stools and stared out the window she kept thinking she'd see Sherlock walk by and he would instantly recognize her through the window,

"Aren't ya gonna order anything?" said the man at the bar.

Molly looked up at the man and shrugged, "What is there to order?"

The man stared at her and chuckled, "I don't know... Beer? Food? You _are _at a pub, dear."

Molly stared at him and blinked, "Beer? I've never had a beer... I don't think I like it.. I'll just have something to eat." She looked at the menu, "Fish and Chips sound lovely."

The man at the bar stared at her, "You've never had a beer?"

That was all he heard? Molly let out a sigh and shook her head.

"So how do you know you won't like it?"

Molly remained quiet, the man at the bar smiled at her and wrote down her order, once he sent it off he returned and held a glass up against a nozzle, she watched as a gold amber liquid began to pour into it and begin foaming at the top. The man put in front of her and smiled, "It's on the house."

Molly stared intensely at glass the man handed her she finally managed to look up at the man, "Could I... Could I get a straw?"

"A straw?"

A few other people sitting at the bar where looking at her now,

"Yes... A straw..." she repeated.

The man chuckled and plopped a straw into her beer, "Enjoy."

Molly nodded her thanks and poked the straw under her scarf, "Thanks." she muttered before taking a sip.

* * *

It was her second beer and Molly was beginning to feel blissfully vacant, the pub door dinged and someone sat beside her Molly paid no attention as she nibbled on her chips.

"Damn, I hate working at the hospital!" whined the woman, "Scott, bring me a beer."

She heard the bartender laugh, "Bad day, Mary?"

"Yes! A man came in today because he swallowed a toy soldier. A grown man! He swallowed a toy!"

She let out a sigh and smiled when the bartender handed her the beer, "I need a nice beer right now." she took a sip and her eyes landed on Molly who she didn't realize until now that she was staring, "Hi?"

Molly perked up when she was addressed, "Uh... Hi?" she squeaked back.

Mary smiled at her and rose her hand, "Another beer for her she looks like she could use it." she smirked before focusing her attention back on the girl, "What's your name? I'm Mary."

Molly smiled (though Mary couldn't see it), "My name's Molly." she chirped happily.

The two talked for a while, Mary was a nurse at St. Bartholomew's Hospital and often visited the pub after work. Molly was fascinated with her she seemed to have it all, a life of her own, and a job that... she sort of liked.

"So this is your first time out in the world?" she asked curiously.

Molly nodded, "I lived a really sheltered life... My parents." she said simply,

"What up with the scarf?" asked Mary curiously.

Molly instinctively placed a hand over her scarf and shrugged, Mary giggled suddenly,

"Are you trying to hide something from us?" she teased.

"Yes." she said suddenly.

"Oh!? Bad nose job?" she said in amusement.

"Something like that." She replied.

Both women giggled before Mary stood up, "Welp! I have to go run some errands..." she seemed to hesitate for a bit, "Would you like to join me? If you're not busy I mean."

Molly nodded and hopped off the stool, Mary placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close she led her out of the pub and rose an arm to hail a cab, "We're going to be good friends I can already tell." said Mary happily.

Molly giggled and nodded she couldn't believe she made a friend! The girls entered the cab and Mary gave the driver an address, Molly looked out the window just as the cab began to move she saw Sherlock and John turn the corner, she locked eyes with Sherlock before the cab turned away.

* * *

Sherlock watched the cab turned and his eyes widened,

"That's the girl I talked to..." comment John besides him.

Sherlock quickly turn to look at him and scowled, "What? You _talked _to her?"

John nodded, "She was sitting with her grandparents...at the park." he slowly realized, "That was... her wasn't it?" he groaned.

"Obviously." muttered Sherlock bitterly, though he was amused that Molly actually managed to trick John.

He knew the cab was long gone and there would be no way they could follow, instead he looked around he saw two shops and a pub; he quickly strode over to the pub John in tow.

"I don't think it's the right time for a drink, mate." muttered John as he entered behind him.

Sherlock's eyes went immediately to the bartender cleaning up, "You." he said quickly.

The man looked up and smiled, "Hello, you look like you can use a drink... or two."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Tell me about the brown haired girl who was here a while ago."

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "With the scarf?"

Sherlock nodded and continued to stare at him.

"Well... Said her name was Molly... Something about being on her own for the first time... Uh, never had a beer which was a little strange..." he said.

"Tell me about the woman she left with."

"Mary Morstan? Oh! She works over at Bart's... Wait... Why do you want to know all this?"

Without a reply Sherlock turned quickly on his heel and walked out of the pub, John gave the bartender an apologetic look before trailing behind the detective. Sherlock had a clue now, he would get her back he would tell her how he felt and that he didn't care about her appearance.

"Are we going to go find more information on this Mary Morstan?" said John.

Sherlock nodded, "Of course we are, John. We can't have Molly running around with someone who might be dangerous."

"Right because you wouldn't want the woman you fancy getting hurt."

Sherlock shot John a look which caused his blogger to grin mischievously; he was enjoying this, that fool.

"Do shut up, John." he muttered as he hailed a cab.

John muttered something that sounded like _"I will not shut up you git." _But Sherlock simply ignored him, the two entered the cab and Sherlock gave the driver the address to New Scotland Yard, it was time to know a little more about this Mary Morstan, they were one step closer to getting Molly back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers! Whoa another update so fast what's going on!? Hehe, apparently my writer's block is only gone for this story maybe because I re-watched it earlier? Who knows... Anyways! I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, but I sense that it's almost kind of over? I'm not sure yet... If you're reading my other stories I promise I'll update soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know! Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! You're all so lovely!_

* * *

"Mary Morstan age twenty-seven, she was arrested at age twenty for being drunk and disorderly..." said Sherlock out loud.

Sherlock set the file on the table in front of John and began pacing; John took the file and began scanning it.

"She's kind of cute..." he commented causing Sherlock to glare at him, "B-But we don't want a girl like her hanging out with Molly." he quickly said.

It had been almost two weeks since they bumped into Molly and they were getting nowhere, they knew Molly wasn't staying with Mary since they had people watching her home. It was driving Sherlock mad and sadly everyone had to deal with his outburst, not that he cared...

"We need to find where Molly is staying..." he muttered.

"Maybe we should just... let her be**— **Oh don't look at me like that!" said John in annoyance, Sherlock continued to glare at him but John went on, "Molly is declaring her independence, and she doesn't want to be taken care of anymore... If we find her**—**"

"_When _we find her_._" corrected Sherlock.

John sighed, "_When_ we find her what are we going to do? Hand her over to her parents? She'll be miserable, she'll go back to living in seclusion she'll be alone."

"She won't be alone." said Sherlock, "She'll have me."

"But are you enough?"

The room grew quiet and Sherlock went to sit in his chair, was he enough for Molly? Was John right? He didn't want her unhappy... Sherlock suddenly locked eyes with John and opened his mouth to say something but his mobile began to ring, he let out a sigh and looked down at his phone,

"It's Molly's parents." He said in a stern voice.

John leaned in as Sherlock pressed the talk button and held the phone against his ear he looked at John before speaking, "What is it?" he said quickly.

"I think we know where she is." said Mrs. Hooper, "She's been using my credit card and there's a room checked in at hotel not far from here."

"Text me the address." he hung up and looked at John, "She took her mother's card and checked in at a hotel."

Without giving John a chance to reply he hopped off his chair and went to grab his coat, just then his phone pinged, he opened the new message and looked down at the address.

"Coming?" he asked John as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

John let out a sigh and stood up, "You know I am." he muttered.

The two exited the flat and hailed a cab, the conversation he had with John still lingered in his mind.

* * *

"Molly are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" asked Mary curiously.

"No, no. I'm fine; I'm just going to put these bags in my room and change clothes. I hope you don't mind waiting for me here..."

Mary shook her head and leaned against one of the columns outside the hotel, "It's fine, just hurry alright? We'll miss our dinner reservation!"

Molly nodded and quickly trotted inside the hotel, these past weeks had been incredible, Mary had shown her around London and she learned so much! Like how to get around in the tube she also learned that just because something smelled good didn't mean it was edible... She shuddered at the soap incident, it wasn't her fault that people made soap smell and LOOK like sweets. Molly shook her head at her silly thoughts and began making her way up the stairs.

"I DEMAND a key to the room, it's under _my _name I'm bloody paying for it!" she heard a familiar voice say suddenly.

"Honey, please relax."

Molly stopped mid step and slowly turned her head, there at the front desk were her mother and father and... Oh no, Sherlock and John. John looked up and his eyes widened, he nudged Sherlock who scowled down at him before following his gaze. Molly let out a squeak and hurried up the stairs as fast as she could. Her mind was racing as she hurried into her room and locked it, she needed to get out of here and fast, Molly hurried over to the fire escape just as the door burst open she didn't get a chance to look at who it was because she quickly began climbing down,

"Molly!" she heard her mother screech, but she wouldn't dare look up.

Molly hopped down the ladder and looked wildly around the small alley way, all she had to do was find Mary the two could get the hell out of there. Molly began running again, she was feeling light headed and the scarf wrapped around her mouth wasn't helping much. As she was about to turn she locked eyes with Mary and the blonde waved at her, suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and her eyes went wide, she was pulled back and her wrist were quickly locked into someone's grasp, she looked up at Sherlock.

"Let me go!" she said as she began to struggle.

She could hear various footsteps coming towards them, and she knew if Sherlock didn't let her go now it would be too late, she'd have to go back home. Sherlock looked down at her without saying anything, his hands still kept a firm grasp at her wrists, she gave him a pleading look as she continued to struggle.

"Please..." she whimpered, "I don't want to go back."

Sherlock's eyes soften and his grip loosened, "Molly..." he began.

"Molly!" she heard her mother scream.

Molly's heart began racing and her breath quickened she felt like she was having a panic attack and Sherlock must have noticed, "Molly relax." he said quickly.

Her eyes darted in one direction and she spotted Mary running towards them on the other end her parents and John Watson. Her eyes landed on Sherlock,

"Let...me...go." she gasped.

It was getting harder and harder to control her body she knew what was coming, Molly felt her eyes roll back and her knees go weak Sherlock caught her before she fell to the ground and she could hear her mother's dramatic scream,

"She can't breathe! Take off that damn scarf!" she heard Mary bark.

She felt fresh air hit her face and her eyes opened a little she saw Sherlock and Mary looking down at her.

"Molly?" she heard Mary say before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

He should have let her go; he should have let her go! Why didn't he let her go!? He was mad at himself for that; Sherlock couldn't help but replay the scene over and over in his head, the way she looked at him and the way she sounded so…sad. It made his chest hurt, if he had let go of her they wouldn't be at the hospital there wouldn't be a swarm of press crowding her room or the building, this was his entire fault, he had exposed her to the public.

"Sherlock, they said she was fine." said John, who was watching him pace around the waiting room, John took a sip of his tea and turned his attention back to a sleeping Mary who happened to be leaning against him. They liked each other, Sherlock noticed.

"I know she is... I'm not thinking about that." he told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sherlock frowned and settled in the chair across from his friend, "No, I don't want to bloody talk about it." he pouted.

John let out a sigh, "Baby." he muttered against his cup, "Why don't you go visit her? I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"I don't think she'll want to see me..." he admitted.

"Just go pay her a damn visit; I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!"

Both men looked down at Mary, who still had her eyes close. She finally opened them and looked straight at Sherlock, "She likes you and you like her... She talks about you all the time."

"She does?" he said in surprise.

"Yes! It's annoying _'Sherlock likes this...Oh! My friends Sherlock once...' _It's bloody annoying sometimes. Just go..." she said in annoyance.

Sherlock nodded his head slowly before getting up, leaving both Mary and John alone.

* * *

Molly's eyes fluttered open, the sounds of machines beeping next to her distracted her from the flashes and clicks coming from the small curtain drawn window. Her eyes roamed over to her mother and father who were both asleep in their chairs, it all came back to her now. She had passed out but how did she end up here? Where was she? Molly stood up and tilted her head curiously as she walked to window, the clicking and the lights had her curious. Molly drew out the curtains and suddenly there was a flash of lights, she could see people looking at her and talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and her mother draw up the curtains.

"Molly you're safe." she heard her father say.

He pulled her back to the bed and smiled kindly at her, "You had a panic attack, dear." he said in a soft tone.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital."

Molly looked down at her lap and nodded, "Molly we want you to come back home." said her mother, "The world isn't ready for someone like you."

The brunette frowned and looked up, "How do you know that?" she snapped, "I don't want to go home."

"Molly please..." begged her father.

"I can't stay there anymore... I just can't. I've can't live in seclusion anymore..." she muttered.

"But what about all that press**—**" began her mother.

"The press seems to love her." said a voice from the door.

All three looked up to see Sherlock holding up a newspaper; Molly could see the flashing of the camera's behind him as he shut the door. Molly's heart began to beat faster causing the machines to beep rapidly, both her mother and father looked up, but Molly could see the smirk on Sherlock's face.

"It's just the excitement." Confirmed her father.

"Of course." Molly replied.

"What do you mean the press loves her?" continued her mother.

"The press likes Molly." he said casually.

He settled the newspaper on the bed and her mother quickly picked it up and began reading it, "Who is Molly Hooper?" she read out loud, "The pig-nosed girl who has blanketed her way into our hearts."

"Pigs in a blanket." whispered her father in amusement.

Her mother shot him a glare before she continued reading the paper, Molly continued to stare at Sherlock, he locked eyes causing a blush to form on her cheeks, this was the first time they were seeing each other... well really seeing each other and he didn't seem fazed by her face she wanted to talk to him, to apologize for being so silly, suddenly her father spoke up.

"Alright, I have an idea." he looked at Molly and smiled, "If you come back with us we'll give you all the freedom you want."

Both her mother and Molly spoke at the same time.

"What!?" her mother screeched.

"You will!?" said Molly in a surprised tone.

Her father nodded his head and patted her leg affectionately, "Yes _we _will." he shot his wife a look before turning to Molly, "You're an adult and it's unfair of us to treat you like a child. The world knows about you and they don't seem to be affected at all in a negative way, as long as you stay out of trouble you can have all the freedom you want."

A smile spread across her face and she leaned in to give him a hug, "Thank you, dad. You don't know what this means to me."

"I just want you happy, we both do."

The four heard a knock on the door and in came a nurse, "Hello Molly, I was told you were awake. I'm here to give you a little checkup to see if you're ready to go home." she looked over at Sherlock, "Are you family?"

Sherlock gave her a look and shook his head

"I'm sorry, sir. Only family is permitted in here for the time being, you'll have to step out."

He gave the woman a huff of annoyance before turning to the Hooper's before his eyes settled on Molly's, "Goodbye, Molly."

The young girl smiled and nodded, "Goodbye, Sherlock." she watched him go, and Molly knew that they would have to talk soon, just the two of them.

* * *

"Un-fucking believable!" shouted Jim throughout the flat, "They like her! They actually like _her_!"

Jim plopped on the couch beside Sebastian and tossed the newspaper on the table; Sebastian reached out to scan the page and crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I can't believe you were trying to get this..._thing _and me together. I really hate you sometimes..." he muttered.

Jim let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch, "We need to come up with a better plan..." he told him, "This is unacceptable."

"Why don't you just leave it alone?" asked Sebastian.

Jim glared at him and stood up, "I told you, Henry Hooper took someone from me. It's only fair for me to take someone from him."

"Why can't you just kill the wife? She's an annoying shit anyways."

Jim rolled his eyes and began pacing again, "Because, Seb. He hasn't spent thousands of pounds trying to protect her like he has his precious little Molly. Yes, he'd be sad if she died, but he'd be destroyed if his daughter died."

"And what about Sherlock Holmes?"

Jim stopped pacing and turned his head to look at him, "What about Sherlock Holmes?"

Seb shrugged and showed him a picture of him and John Watson exiting the hospital, "Apparently, he's was helping locate the girl."

Jim waved his hand, "He was probably just curious about her condition, he's a freak. He's probably over it now and going back to his flat to shoot up the wall and complain to his boyfriend." he smirked and walked over to the couch.

"So do you have a plan on getting the girl?"

Jim nodded, "I have an idea or two." a grin spread across his lips, "We just have to find the perfect opportunity to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter it had me screaming "Aw, no my poor babies!" constantly. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! You all make me feel all fuzzy and loved._

* * *

A month passed since the hospital and Molly was enjoying her new freedom, it felt amazing having her parents support; but although, her parents (especially her mother) were still getting used to her being out in the real world, they were nonetheless supportive and that was exactly what Molly needed. Sherlock and Molly's relationship had also become better, he was working with her father again and he would often go talk to her in the garden or in the sitting room. John and Mary began dating and they seemed pretty serious, she could tell they liked each other a lot and so could Sherlock. They never did talk about their feelings for each other... She suspected that Sherlock's feelings were purely platonic and that made her a little iffy about sharing her feelings with him, but she rather enjoyed having his friendship rather than not have it at all. But the best part about all of this was that Molly began applying for universities, with a little help from her father and her mass popularity in the media she could pretty much go to any school she wanted, Mary had told her to take advantage of her new found fame to further her education and that was exactly what she was doing.

"Oh hell..." she muttered as she messed up on her application.

She set the paper aside and stood up, it was always those stupid personal questions that tipped Molly over the edge, she wasn't much about talking to herself and it seemed like every application she filled out wanted to know her life story. She didn't have much to say about her life, she had said it once and she would say it again a thousand times.

"My life is boring!" she exclaimed.

Molly just needed to clear her mind for a bit, maybe a nice walk or...Her eyes settled on her swing, she smiled and made her way over to it and sat down before she began swinging her legs back and forth to gather momentum. Once she was rocking she closed her eyes and let the air hit her face and her mind drift off, she could hear the soft music playing in the background and her cat purring lightly on the bed as he groomed, she tried hard to clear her mind she had done it many times before, maybe just maybe she'd get inspired to write something actually worth reading.

"So this is your room?" said a baritone voice from the door.

Molly opened her eyes only for them to settle on Sherlock who was now stepping further into her room, she slowed herself on the swing and smiled kindly at him,

"Hello, Sherlock. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, "Not that I don't want you here, I'm just—"

"Molly how many times have I told you that you don't need to explain yourself?" he said.

Sherlock walked over to her make shift lab in the corner and looked down at her experiments, "Your father was being boring and John disappeared as soon as he saw Mary." he said without looking up, "So I decided to pay you a visit."

Molly nodded and continued to watch him, "So, Mary's here?"

"Yes, she said something about a party?"

Molly let out a groan, "She insists on throwing a party, I think she's doing it just to have a party." she mumbled.

Sherlock smirked, "You probably won't see her for a bit."

Molly made a face, "They're probably having a snog in one of the guest bedrooms." she said in mock disgust.

Sherlock chuckled and walked over to her, "Push me." she said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "On the swing, silly."

Sherlock shuffled nervously behind her and placed his hands above hers on the rope, he swung her forward and lightly touched her back as he began pushing her on the swing, Molly giggled happily once she realize she was getting higher and higher she swung her legs,

"Sherlock stop!" she squeaked playfully, "You're going to make me slam into the ceiling!"

Sherlock grasped the ropes causing them to stop, Molly was still giggling and leaned back on his chest, "That was fun, thank you." she said softly.

Sherlock chuckled under his breath and looked at her, she blushed lightly and turned her head suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Sherlock placed a hand on her chin and turned her face towards him. Her eyes met his, those magnificent blue-green eyes that she could get lost in forever. His eyes slowly settled on her lip and he slowly leaned in and Molly's heart began pounding out of her chest, he was going to kiss her! Oh no...

"Don't." she whispered.

Sherlock stopped moving and looked up at her, Molly gave him a sad look and pulled away from his grasp, "I'm sorry." she murmured.

"Molly?" he said in a tone that sounded so hurt it made Molly's heart ache.

But Molly refused to look at him, eventually she heard him exhale a breath and his footsteps making the wood creak as he exited the room. Molly bit her lip and blinked away tears, she was a horrible person for doing this. But he couldn't kiss her... Not unless he loved her and Molly knew he didn't she knew he didn't love her the way she loved him...She heard a soft knock on her door and Mary popped her head in.

"Molly, what did you do to Sherl—?"

She stopped as soon as he saw Molly begin crying, "Oh Molls, I'm sorry did I?"

Mary hurried over to the now crying girl and gave her a hug, Molly leaned against her shoulder and let herself cry.

"It's ok..." cooed Mary as she rubbed her back, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

Sherlock practically dragged John from the guest bedroom where he and Mary were _snogging_ which caused a series of loud "Hey's!" and swears (mostly from Mary).

"Sherlock what the hell." muttered John bitterly in the cab.

"She didn't let me kiss her!" Sherlock blurted suddenly.

"What?" Said John in confusion, "What did you do?"

The cab pulled up to Baker Street and Sherlock quickly got out leaving John behind to pay, he stormed into the flat and went straight for his violin, as he was about to start playing John came in.

"Wait!" said John quickly.

Sherlock looked at him and frowned, "What!" he barked.

"You tried to kiss her!?"

"Yes! Did I not make myself clear?" replied Sherlock in frustration.

"Y-Yes, you made yourself perfectly clear, it's just that..."

"John spit it out." he muttered.

"Why would you kiss her if you know about her family curse!?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" said Sherlock.

John let out a sigh, "She never told you?"

John told him about Molly's curse and why she had pig-like features, "Wait... How do you know about this and I don't?"

"Because you're an idiot." replied John, "And Mary told me."

Sherlock shot him a glare and sat down on his chair, "Why didn't she tell me?" he said suddenly.

"Well why _did_ you think she...looked like that?" asked John curiously.

Sherlock shrugged suddenly, "Birth defect... Mother smoked or drug abuse...Something more logical than... a family _curse_." He said.

John sat down across from him and let out a sigh, "It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss you." he told him.

"She's just afraid." said Sherlock finishing his sentence.

Both males fell silent, Sherlock was deep in thought when John spoke up, "What are you going to do then?" he asked him curiously.

What _was _he going to do? He thought to himself, he cared deeply for Molly, and he didn't want her to be afraid, she never had to be afraid as long as he was around.

"I'll tell her how I feel." he said nonchalantly.

"You won't even admit to yourself how you feel about her." scoffed John, "She's not going to believe you."

He watched John get up from his chair and walk over to the kitchen, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts. He was going to tell Molly Hooper how he felt; he just had to find the right way to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hellooooo! I'm so happy I finally had a chance to write this chapter! Everything is slowly coming together I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had loads of fun writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You're all wonderful!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jim Moriarty sat on his plush leather couch in his flat, in the background he could hear the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen, it seemed Sebastian was trying to cook again. Jim let out a sigh as he flipped through the newspaper, every page had that disgusting pig faced girl, whether it was her meeting the Prime Minister or her planting a tree at the fucking park, she was everywhere! And now it turned out she was having a fucking party and everyone was dying to attend. He bloody hated her; he bloody hated her father, her mother, and all of London for liking her. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that _she _was allowed to be happy and free while his brother was rotting somewhere in a cell.

"I need to get him back, but how?" he muttered.

He had thought long and hard for days and yet he didn't know what to do. For the first time, Jim Moriarty was in a slump and he fucking hated it!

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"What's wrong now?" he heard Sebastian say from the kitchen.

"This stupid girl is giving me a headache." he said with a pout.

Sebastian poked his head out from the kitchen and looked over at him sitting on the couch, "What is she doing now?"

"Throwing a fucking party."

"Why?"

"Does it look like I know!?" he roared suddenly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and popped back into the kitchen, leaving Jim to his thoughts. Jim stared intensely at the picture of Molly, his eyes scanned the article again and suddenly he grinned.

"Sebastian!" he said excitedly.

The blond popped his head out the doorway and gave him a look, "What is it now?" he groaned childishly.

Jim gave him a scowl before grinning, "I've come up with a brilliant plan!" he said happily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I hope it's better than your last one." he muttered bitterly.

"Oh believe me, Sebby." he said, "It is, I'm going to kill this stupid girl and I know just how I'm going to do it."

* * *

"No! No! You bloody idiot, those flowers go over there!" ordered Irene.

Molly and Mary watched the woman with horrified expressions; apparently Irene was also a part time party planner... a crazy one at that. They had gone to her (and by 'they' she mean Mary) since they didn't know a single thing about party planning, especially since what was meant to be a _small_ party with fifty of Molly's 'friends' became a party of almost two hundred. Molly wasn't even sure she knew two hundred people, but Mary was excited, she was beginning who this party was really for. She honestly didn't want this stupid party in the first place, plus they had nothing to celebrate! Mary had told her it was a late birthday party since her birthday wasn't really a joyful experience. It wasn't like she had a say in it now, her parents had agreed to host the party in their home and now she was to afraid to say anything especially the crazy woman barking orders at the poor workers.

"No! Not there!" said Irene, "Over there! God! Do I have to decorate this party on my own!" her phone suddenly rang and she quickly placed it against her ear, "What is it!? I'm busy."

Molly and Mary watched as her face went from concentrated to angry in a blink of an eye.

"What do you mean it's lost!?" she screeched.

They watched the woman walk past them, her heels clicking loudly, "You better not be there when I arrive." they heard her say as she disappeared to another part of the house.

"Oh god, we've created a monster." said Mary in a horrified tone.

"You asked her to help!" accused Molly.

"I didn't know she's go crazy!"

Both girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" they heard the familiar voice of John Watson.

Both girls looked at the door way to see John and Sherlock, John with his usual chipper smile walked over to them and kissed Mary in the cheek Sherlock seemed to linger a little longer but eventually found himself by Molly's side.

"It's just Irene... We asked her to help us planned the party**—**" Began Molly.

"But she's become bloody insane! We're afraid to say something she might bit our heads off."

Mary burst into fits of giggles and entwined her hand with John; Molly looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

"How are you, Sherlock?" she asked him curiously.

They hadn't spoken since that incident and Molly hoped things didn't become awkward between the two; she didn't want this...bump in the rode to cost them their friendship. Molly valued it too much, even if she was in love with him,

"John was telling me how you solved a new case I'm glad you found those kidnap**—**" she began.

"Can I talk to you?" he blurted suddenly.

Molly clamped her mouth shut and nodded slowly, "Sure."

John cleared his throat, "Well we're goi**—**"

"Going to see if Irene needs our help." chimed Mary.

Mary tugged John's arm and the two disappeared to look for Irene, Molly wished them luck that woman was on a rampage. She turned to look up at Sherlock and smiled kindly,

"What do you nee—?"

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you!" he said quickly.

Molly gave him a look before nodding, "It's o—"

"I didn't know about the curse..." he continued.

"Sherl—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Molly pursed her lips and frowned, "Can I talk now?"

Sherlock pressed his lips together and gave her one sharp nod.

"I didn't think I had too..." she admitted, "When we began talking I assumed you knew..."

"I knew there was something..." he was trying to be delicate, "Different about you."

"Yes, well... You were working with my father and to keep our home safe I assumed you asked him why I needed _protection. _"

It felt strange talking out loud about the family curse; it wasn't a subject she brought up, not even with her parents. Her eyes roamed over his face trying to grasp what he was thinking.

"I never asked him the context of your condition I never even knew what was wrong with you."

"Then why did you come visit me?" she asked suddenly.

"I was curious." he admitted, "But you could have still told me..." he told her.

"Right... So this is my fault?" she said suddenly with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Plus, you never showed any interest in me. I was glad you didn't." she admitted suddenly, "I enjoyed your company... I still do..."

Molly blushed lightly before continuing, "It... took the pressure off of things... If that makes sense."

He took her hand suddenly and entwined his fingers around hers, Molly looked down at their hands as she continued, "I didn't have to act a certain way, because I never needed too around you. With everyone I always had to pretend to be someone I wasn't… I began looking forward to your visits."

"I did too." he said suddenly.

Molly smiled and looked up at him as he continued speaking, "You were fascinating and despite the fact that I never saw what you looked like I found myself... attracted to you."

Molly turned a darker shade of red, "Y-You w-were attracted to me?" she stuttered.

"I still am." he said.

He leaned in close enough for their breaths to mingle and Molly stepped back, he let go of her hand and took a grip of her wrist causing her to stop moving he took two fingers and settled them where her pulse was.

"Sherlock stop it." she breathed.

"I'm not doing anything." he said innocently.

"Yes you are and you need to stop." she said with a little more seriousness in her tone.

Sherlock pulled back and let out a sigh, "Why won't you let me kiss you?" he almost whined.

"Because you don't love me." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Sherlock looked down at her and gave her a look and opened his mouth to say something, but Molly continued, "I didn't tell Mary what happens if I kiss someone who doesn't love me."

He scowled and finally let out a sigh, "What happens?" he said carefully.

"I will..." she didn't know how to say this delicately, "I'll die."

"That's stupid."

"Curses are stupid." she confirmed.

"How do you know I don't love you?" he said suddenly.

"Because, I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are."

Molly frowned, "Don't look at me like that, Molly Hooper." scowled Sherlock.

"Sherlo—" she began.

"No. I will convince you that I _love _you."

"How will you do that?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock took her hand in his again and lifted it up and gave it a quick kiss,

"You'll see." he said with a boyish grin.

Before Molly could respond he let go of her hand and walked out, leaving Molly alone in the room. She gulped in some air and leaned against a nearby table and bean to wonder what he meant by that? Knowing Sherlock she knew she should be afraid, very, very afraid.

"Sherlock Holmes you'll be the death of Me." she said under her breath.


End file.
